Cliché Title
by catstiel
Summary: Even though Dean Winchester hadn't seen Veronica in years, he finds himself nervous as he raises a hand to knock on her door. DeanOC


OHp, look who has uploaded a story when she should be working on her others.. this chick. I will get to the other pronto, but for now, enjoy this one! Came totally out of the blue and it's kind of a different ending then I normally do. Plus, it is totally AU from my other Supernatural fic, an Unexpected start. I might do a little more, if people like it. Otherwise this is the end of this one!:D Enjoy and review.

* * *

When Veronica Knight escaped the hunter life, everybody was surprised. No one more surprised then Dean. Her family took her back in with little to no questions. The only people she keeps in regular contact from her old life are Sam and Bobby. It insults and upsets Dean to no end. Sam knew when and when not to contact her, but Dean sends her letters nonetheless. It was not until Sam told Dean that she has a kid that he decided it is time to go see her again.

x – x – x

Dean approaches the little house with his hands shoved deep inside his pocket. He is actually wearing new jeans, one of his favorite leather jackets, and the shirt underneath is black. He has not seen her in year, seven years to be specific, and for some reason he wants to look presentable. The house is a nice size, the roof is dark gray, the outline of it painted blue, and the rest of the house is an off white, besides the overhang to the garage that is only half built. He reaches up, a shaky hand knocking on the door. It seems like forever as he waited for someone to answer the door. He cannot help but wonder who the father is and for all he knows, it could be his. The amount of time since she had told them she was going to try and have a normal life seemed to make sense now. If his math is right the child would be five or maybe six. His heart beats loudly as he hears the creak of the door as it opens. A small girl, no younger than six, stands in the doorway in shorts and a t-shirt that has a dinosaur on it. Her blonde hair feathers down, meeting her shoulders just barley. Her eyes are green but not as green as Veronica's. Dean has a sudden pang of guilt.

"Who're you?" She points a finger at him accusingly.

"I'm a friend of your Mom's." He tells her as he looks down.

"Casandra, what did I tell you about answering the door?" Veronica walks out, hair up in a messy bun with a few stray strands falling in her face. Their eyes lock and Dean's breath gets stuck in his throat. His eyes wonder to the rest of her. The shirt she is wearing is moderately baggy and orange, and her jeans are a faded gray color. In her hand, she holds a dirty dish and a cloth in the other; she was obviously doing the dishes prior to him walking out. "Cassie, go to your room please." Casandra nods, her curls bouncing as she does so and slips behind her mother. Veronica walks forward, setting the slightly damp cloth and dish down on the nearest table, before approaching Dean with narrow eyes. "What are you doing here, Dean?" Her arms are cross and her brows furrow.

"Sam, he—uh—told me about—"

"My daughter."

"Well, yeah."

"Well, if you came to put both my daughter and I in danger, good job." She glares daggers and turns her back on him. She grabs the dish and the cloth, before heading into the kitchen. Dean closes the door as he steps in. He looks over his shoulder once, catching an enochian sigil written on the door and he is sure he saw a Devil's Trap peeking out around the corners of the place mat in front of the door. When he enters the kitchen, he cannot help but admire how nice the whole house is. She must have put a lot of work into it, because he knows she would not let a man do all the work for her. The counters are all pearly white and the cabinets are a light tan. There is a table connected to the counter that sticks out in the middle of the kitchen. The counter sticks out a good foot, which gives enough room to eat there. The space between the wall and the counter leaves enough space to move with ease from the kitchen to the dinning room.

"I would never put you or your daughter in danger." He perches on one of the chairs, eyes locking on her as she sets the dish in the sink. She places the washcloth on a little hook above the sink before turning to Dean and placing her elbows on the counter. She opens her mouth, but clothes it abruptly and turns her back on him again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you." He blurts out in an instant and he does not regret saying it, because he misses her terribly. Dean does not see her smile before she turns and gives him a blank expression. If they were going to be honest, she missed everyone. Even Rufus if she digs down deep enough.

"You could have called ahead. I do not need anything scaring o—my daughter again." She bites her lip in fear that he caught her slips up. Luckily, he does not and his expression deepens.

"Anything else?" His brows furrow and he holds himself back from reaching out to her.

"Cas came out of no where once and had to smite two demons that possessed out neighbors. That was at our last house. Casandra had nightmares for months." She allows the low cupboards to hold her up because these days that is all she has to keep herself from falling apart. Dean sits there, ringing his hands together silently. How is he supposed to respond to that? He closes his mouth in a firm line and dares a look at her. He catches her mid stare and his heart sinks into the pit of his stomach. Her eyes look so tired, which is not what he is used to seeing. Usually they were vibrant and full of life, but then again that was 7 years ago. Seven long years ago since she had walked out of the life – out of his life. He now knows the choice was not made easily and has been a struggle ever since. "I thought so. Nothing to say, as usual." She pulls herself up, straightening her back as she does so. She steps around the counter, taking a moment to stand in front of him. "Please leave Dean."

"No. Not without an explanation to why I'm the only, _the only one_, that you cut out of your life." He stands up as well, looking down at her as he does so. "I deserve at least that." They stand that way for a moment, attempting to size each other up before Veronica caves in.

"Fine." She practically hisses at him, "Just let me go do something."

* * *

A/N: Veronica has Castiel come and get Casandra so she can talk with Dean. Too lazy to write it right now. I will fill this in eventually, but it's late so. Plus I've been wanting to post this for a while.

* * *

When Veronica comes back downstairs, she finds Dean in the living room. His hands are linking together between his knees and his head is down. She quietly takes a seat next to him, taking up a similar position.

"I want an explanation, Ronni." His voice is quiet, but raspy and just like any other time they were alone, a shiver travels down her spine and settles at the bottom. "God damn it. This has been tearing me up for years and it's like you don't even fucking care." He finally looks up, green eyes blazing. All the words Veronica had wanted to say, everything Cas had convinced her to say, is gone as soon as she looks into his eyes. If there is one thing she knows, it is when Dean is hurt. Physically or mentally, she always knew when he was all right.

"I—"

"No, let _me_ finish." His voice and temper are rising. "You just run out, no words for me. No contact with me. But you talk to Sam, Bobby, and I'm pretty sure Cas too? What's wrong with you? And now you have a kid and you wanna act like nothings changed? Like we can sit around and talk like we're teenagers again? No. I deserve a—"

"Will you just shut the fuck up and listen to me for a second?" She stands up defiantly, dragging him by his collar up with her. "You listen to me Dean Winchester, the reason I left is to protect _our_ daughter. That little girl with the blonde hair, green eyes, and freckles? Yeah she's is _our_ daughter. You c–can't—" She releases his collar and her hands drop to her sides as she realizes what she just said. "I—"

"What?" His eyes widen and he can feel his heart pounding viciously in his cheat. "She is m–my—" Dean grasps her arms in an attempt to steady himself.

"Will you just get out if here?" She tries to shake him off but his grip is steel.

"Veronica, I—"

"I have been fine without you for two long years, Winchester. I waited for you to come see me you know? I waited for letter to come every week and I would read it and remember the old days when life was just hunting things. I waited for the letter that said you were coming and that I didn't have to go alone at this any longer." Dean cannot do anything but stand there, holding her arms silently as she spills everything. She is not crying, she is too strong for that. Nevertheless, he can feel her shaking beneath his grip and knows how lost she must feel. Her footing falters and he pulls her into him tightly, he is not letting go of her anytime soon. Not again. She is limp against him for a moment as her shaking ceases and her arms wrap around his form twice as tight. Her face is against his chest and her hair against his cheek. He breaths in her scent, missing the closeness of her warmth now more then ever. This is what he had missed most. It may sound cliché, but Dean is a sucker for a good hug. At least, if it is coming from Veronica. After a long moment, the two untangle themselves from each other unwillingly. Veronica sighs, letting a smile cross her face. She asks him if he wants something to drink. He tells her he would not mind sticking around for a bit and smiles too.


End file.
